Jennifer Mosley
Jennifer "Jen" Mosley (born in Texas) is an American Model, Actress, and local Television Personality. She previously appeared as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right during it's 31st season. Early Life & Career Born and raised in Texas, Jennifer been competing in dance competitions and beauty pageants at an early age. As a teen, she won Miss Denton Teen USA and started making her way through the fashion industry. Jennifer then found herself in print and magazine ads such as Seventeen and YM. When she was just 18 years of age, Jennifer was crowned Miss Denton USA, then competing in the Miss Texas USA pageant, ranking so high in the swimsuit competition that she began receiving offers for swimsuit calendars and swimwear photo shoots and was also asked to appear as the cover girl for the Wild West Modeling Team calendar. From there and for as long as she could remember, Mosley's dream of becoming a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader finally turned into a reality and not only that, she was also chosen to appear on the cover of the world-renowned Dallas Cowboys cheerleader calendar and was featured several times inside the annual calendar as well. Her cowboy notoriety led Jennifer to be featured several commercials including Nike and appearing in country music videos. Life in front of the camera agreed with Jennifer as she continued to climb higher and higher up the latter of success. Jennifer Mosley co-hosted a hot reality dating game show for UPN titled Fantasy Match and after winning a national Baywatch search in her hometown of Texas, Jennifer was flown out to California to appear in a episode of the lifeguard-beach clad rated TV series. Coming into the 2000s, she continued to land TV and modeling gigs. She also to continue to land more gigs in commercials including Coors Light, Captain Morgan's, Mike's Hard Lemonade and countless others. ''The Price is Right'' In 2003, with already an ever-growing list of accomplishments next to her name, Jen added one more accomplishment next to her name: she auditioned for and successfully landed the job of appearing as one of Barker's Beauties on the television game show The Price is Right during it's 31st season on the air. The beautiful blonde made her nationwide debut on (airdate) May 23rd and continued on until June 5th, with that being her final appearance on the series and a total of ten shows (newcomer Rachel Reynolds made her Price is Right debut the very next day and continues to this present day). Some fans have even said that Jennifer bares a strong resemblance to longtime Price is Right model and 28-year veteran Janice Pennington. Thanks to her successful run as a Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right, Jennifer has since then gone to appear in independent films, television series as well as continuing to host TV pilots and continuing to grace the covers of various magazines. Gallery (Jen on The Price is Right) jenmosley001.jpg Jenmosley004.jpg Jenmosley007.jpg Jenmosley008.jpg jenmosley009.jpg jenmosley017.jpg Jenmosley020.jpg Jenmosley026.jpg Jenmosley027.jpg jenmosley028.jpg Jenmosley029.jpg jenmosley033.jpg jenmosley047.jpg Jenmosley056.jpg Jenmosley057.jpg Jenmosley060.jpg Jenmosley062.jpg jenmosley063.jpg Jenmosley064.jpg Jenmosley065.jpg Jenmosley066.jpg jenmosley074.jpg Jenmosley075.jpg Jenmosley076.jpg jenmosley077.jpg jenmosley084.jpg Jenmosley088.jpg Jenmosley089.jpg Jenmosley091.jpg Jenmosley092.jpg Jenmosley093.jpg jenmosley103.jpg Jenmosley104.jpg jenmosley123.jpg jenmosley126.jpg duo4197.jpg|with Brandi Sherwood-Cochran duo4199.jpg __hr_blue95.jpg _DSC0078_2.JPG __hr_Orange86.jpg __hr__DSC0198.jpg Jennifermosleytpir.jpg jenmosley134.jpg jenmosley135.jpg jenmosley137.jpg jenmosley139.jpg Category:Models Category:People Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models